paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Campaigns
The Red Alert 3: Paradox setting has 8 factions. 8 global players that have shaped and continue shaping the landscape in geological, societal and political terms, with weapons and warfare, ideas and ideals. 8 powers and 8 stories. Background All campaigns are linked by the same basic events that involve time travel, assassinations of powerful leaders and global plans put in motion since millenia. The campaign of the Order of the Talon holds a special place here, because unlike all others which are unrelated to one another from a certain point on, the Talon's campaign is a precursor to them all. Freedom at any cost, including humanity It's the summer of 1969, and the Allied Nations are in a desperate situation. The global coalition that was founded a mere 20 years ago already starts to crack and crumble under its own internal and external problems. A rise of rebellion in the United States of America, the Soviet arch enemy still going strong, an uneasy peace, more like a cease fire, with an Empire bend on revenge to the breaking point, rumours of pointy-eared aliens and menacing robots making their rounds and global powers hidden in the shadows all make life difficult for the Allies and its member states, not to say its peoples. But not all hope is lost. There are still commanders willing to work on the world's problems, forces available to work on the commander's problems and men and women available to work on the forces' problems. While it is true that many countries have been captured by the Soviet Union, there are still options. Thus the Allied campaign begins. The Allied campaign can be summarised in one word: "Firefighting". Be it Confederate insurgents, Soviet forces threatening a country or some kind of extra terrestrial menace, the Allied Nations still show themselves capable of holding their ground. During the campaign, a few events happen that are unlikely to the common person but not so much to an Allied commander. Example: Co-Commander Warren Fuller gets infected by a new type of virus no one has ever seen before. Having nearly perfected the S.H.R.I.N.K. technology, the commander's forces are downsized to microbic levels to fight the virus inside Commander Fuller's body on equal terms. As it turns out, the virus is nanotechnological in nature, created by an enemy called the Electrical Protectorate. But since we have tanks to battle them, the nanites finally give up and leave Fuller as fast as they came. Once the Allies get a hold on the entire situation post-WW3, they start the counter offensive. While on missions, the Allies are able to field-test new technologies, units mostly found in the experimental state. As time goes on, these units become more and more incorporated into the main army, slowly replacing old standards. Often mounted on trusty chassis' such as the Guardian Tank, the Allied forces morph from technological tricksters to weapon-bearing power house. It is entirely justified too, since their enemies are no slouches in combat either. One of the most important missions is to incapacitate the leadership of the American Revolution. The insurgents have taken a hold on Washington D.C. and started to hide city parts behind dimensional layers. A small counter force must disable their generators for the main force to be delivered in. After that it becomes a free-for-all battle about the control of the heart of the United States. Having finally resolved the situation, the Allied leadership realizes that trust is running low. Despite all the efforts hidden and visible the Allies bring, attacking American soil leaves a bad impression. But since the Allies are currently running smoothly, it is decided to deal a proper blow to their arch-enemy, the dreaded Soviet Union. Allied intel, in a fit of brilliance, suggests to use the Allied space program to attack a Soviet moon base. Yes, a moon base. The preparations for this attack doing well, the space force is ready in record time. Under the leadership of famous Captain Fournier, a squadron of Achilles fighters supported by other new spacecraft soften up the outer perimeters of the Soviet Defences so a main force of Space Peacekeepers can safely land. While unfortunately a few capsules are shot down, most parts of the attack force land at the right coordinates and prepare to breach the moon fortress from both in- and outside. Reviving the dream Summer of '69 and they are all out ready. The campaign of the Confederate Revolutionaries tells a story of betrayal, change and at long last corruption to the core. The United States of America was in deep shock after their beloved President Ackerman, a man renown for sentences such as "Attack Dogs against illegal immigrants." and "Vote for me if you want to live!", was murdered by forces of the Allied Nations. Ackerman attempted a coup against the Allies, in the belief of being a man standing against opression and corruption, and tried to hold on to the American dream. That is the official version and quite the most believable. That Ackerman was in fact a robot spy controlled by a yet unknown power (most possibly the Japanese Empire) is classified information. It is also so unbelievable, the Allies would have given up at some point to convince the populace about it either way. Regardless, the Confederates see the picture thus, and start their revolution. Taking control of comparatively ancient Allied technologies and their own homebrew hardware, they take to the field led by vigor and valor. The Confederate campaign starts with the "Raid on Washington D.C." on July 4th, 1969. Independance Day. Hardly was there ever a more fitting date to start a war against oppression. The Confederates, having infiltrated the city beforehand, attack the main camps of the Allied Nations, destroying their communication centres while taking hold of the rest and raise the flag on Capitol and White House in a symbolic take-over. But what now? The Allied Nations, taken in part by surprise and in part by lethargy, are not exactly well prepared for such an occurance in such a short time after the end of the last war. Regardless, reinforcements are sent to 'D.C. to subdue and get rid of the menace. However, clever playing on the Confederates' side turns the tables and the Allied Forces see a loss against the insurgents in such a short time, the Confederates can use their momentum to expand. The goal is clear: rid the United States of Allied oppressors and find out how. Better said than done though, since the Allies are experienced in dealing with a force as the Confederates. A few skirmishes later, the Rebels learn that they are both out-produced and out-smarted, which is when they make an unexpected discovery. In New York they find a seemingly normal office building, but said structure is anything but. How exactly they found out is not quite clear, but the structure belongs to a group of individuals that proclaim to wait for a Messiah. They call themselves the Cult of the Black Hand. Their stated goal is to bring down anyone who dares resist their idea of a perfect world and they bring an unexpected technology tree the Rebels could make good use of. Desperate as they have become, the Confederates go into open pact with the Cult and the two players become one. From then on, it is a downward spiral. While the combined forces of Rebels and Cult manage to achieve what only one force or the other could not, the two realize they cannot entirely trust one another. Confederate grunts are weirded out by the absolute silence of their Cult peers, while the Cult leadership, a triumvirate around a man named Seth, demand a more open and visible position and more control of the Rebel forces by virtue of having helped out a great deal by now. If the Confederate-Cult forces can win this war and liberate the United States, only to fall into depression about their next steps, no one can quite tell yet. Oldest glory "Dear Comrade General, as you are aware we are in the summer of 1969, and dire the times they are. After the end of the last World War, we and our forces stood up against the opression and decadency of the Allied powers and the mislead ideal of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Many of our cities are in ruin and our people demand consolidation. But not all is lost. I trust you to use a small part of my personal guard and bring justice to those who oppose us and glory to the motherland. You have my complete support for your actions that they may not be shameful to our people. Now leave and do what is right." :- Premier Cima Len Davidova, current leader of the Soviet Union The campaign of the Soviet Union is state-secret by KGB order TE9M. 運命 (Destiny) "While it should be Yoshiro 37, it is not. I mean, we did lose that war, but Emperor Kamina knows what he is doing. Or does he? Or did we? Me and my pals were not so sure about that crap. But from the beginning on, so let me tell you a story. You'll like that, so sit down on your tatami mat, unplug your X-com player and listen up. Fighting for the Empire is fine. Fighting for the Imperial leadership, a bunch of concrete heads is not. You know that, I know that. I've ever known that since my days in the Yakuza, back when we drove through the streets guns ablazing, making terror by not actually mindlessly shooting, roughing up wannabe-hardasses and conventionally fight the system with power and gang respect. I've never been more afraid and yet proud when I joined these guys. Bozos, sure, but proper types once you get to know them. Can't say I appreciated having to stab my own right hand 3 times just to prove that I am as hard as them. But they all did that, it was their form of initiation and no one can hope to leave alive without that gang mark. Don't believe me? I don't mind. Just listen. My first few jobs were the usual grunt stuff, stealing from stores, getting guns and ammo, roughing up trouble makers and getting bitches and booze. You know the types, young girls that prefer hard guys. Can't say I always resisted them. Can't say I didn't. You figure that out yourself. Either way, stuff happened that will blow your mind. Where I come from, our enemies call themselves the Syndicate. Italo mafia wannabes who lead an underground crime Empire. Yeah, they tried to get their dirty hands on our soil. No it didn't work. When the boss back then was killed by car bomb, suddenly everyone lost their nerves. Can't blame them, they knew him for years. Well I didn't, so I shook it off and managed to convince some of the guys and even a few girls to take up arms and go into war. And I tell you, gang-war ain't nothing like what you heard. The Syndicate forces were a push-over. Their members were drugged up to the max, had no gang honour unlike us and were untrained shots. We easily demolished their crap and got into their base. After working up and down the corridors, shooting anything that even just twitched, we finally found the son of a bitch who ordered our boss' demise. Turned out he was the son of some corporate manager type and begged for his dear life. Mikoto rammed a sword down his throat. How I loved that girl. The remaining direct sub-ordinates of our former boss realized I was probably the best asset they currently had in the city and having earned their respect in record time, I was put up to leader position. Naturally I took the offer with both hands. After that, we fought the Syndicate several more times. Wether it was to raid one of their towers for info on plans, tactics and new weapons, chiding their business on our turf or making sure the one or other leader had an ''"accident", all was fair game. But wouldn't you believe me what I'm about to tell you next.'' Turns out that the Imperial Army had an eye on us for a while now. It wasn't our cell that got in their business and killed off that military type, but we were held responsible. I was captured and interrogated for days, until I was finally freed by my pals and damn did I swear revenge on the types. But just as our gang was about to blow up a military base, one of my trusties turned traitor. Shogun Kamina's forces had us surrounded by virtue of his tip. I did what he deserved, let the others flee and turned myself in. After that? I got a small detachment of actual army types. I was as surprised as you, but now I know it was a suicide mission. I was supposed to lead a small force for the defence of a small island far away. I got around and did my stuff, when our enemy appeared. You can imagine, I never held the Chinese in such high regards, but these guys gave a proper battle. But they were not the actual force. They were red, the real guys were green. Then it all went to shit. An overwhelming army of so-called Atomic Chinese forces swept from the mainland to us. We had no chance, defended what we could but in the end it was useless. Shit happened and it happened fast. The Chinese unleashed their namesake weapons, more powerful than anything I had seen before. A flash of light, a shockwave and suddenly everything was gone, to only leave glass behind. I was ordered to retreat, and would have refused if it wasn't for Kamina's proposal. He had an idea to turn the situation. When I came back to Japan proper, it was already too late. Turns out the Chinese were not the only enemy who would love to see our demise. Robots. Those metallic creatures that called themselves the Electrical Protectorate, had come to us. Not only did they flood and disturb our communications, they apparently searched for an answer to their own existance. The Chinese here and the robots there and us in the middle, the fighting turned out unfavourable for us. In the end, the Chinese bombed all down in a desperate hope to get rid of everyone. Nearly worked out too. By now, only the Imperial palace was standing, but communications were down. It was such a large-scale attack, I can only imagine what other cities looked like. Then Kamina came up with his offer: Time Travel. I don't think I've ever looked a man in the face with utter disbelief as much as that time, but he wasn't the type to joke, and not at this point. So I followed him. As it turned out, we can travel to the past. The past, dude! A time machine that should not exist was in the bunkers below and Kamina, ever the clever person, got engineers and scientists to work on it. It could transport a battalion of people and proper hardware. And thus, with the situation above ground, we went back in time. Turns out we landed we landed Yoshiro 21, in winter, somewhere in the middle of nowhere; at least it was Japanese soil. Good enough I'd say. Except that it was World War 2, and the world really was at war, except us of course. With our vehicles and schematics and troops, we managed to reach the Imperial Palace in days. Seeing the Emperor and the former Emperor (if younger) debate about the possibilities of time travel was more entertaining than you'd think. Either way, Kamina somehow convinced him and thus we set out to work. Beating the forces of that time was easy enough. Hell, some of them still used prop planes and bolt-action rifles, while we had advanced mecha and Wave-Force technology. Imagine a land-slide destroying a village, that was what happened to both the Allies and the Soviets. Meanwhile, Kamina let no time run away and took it to himself to create an anti-asteroid cannon. Naturally he was too self-sure, and the cannon was under attack quicker than you can blink. We defended it either way. As I said, our technology was superior to everything of that time and in the end we smashed them good enough that resistance forces became the only forces still willing to fight us. And while Kamina remained in the time, I travelled back to the future. Well damn, I wasn't surprised. Nearly the entire world was under Imperial control by now, Kamina was Emperor for the second time and Japan looked better than ever. I went to the palace for hopefully the last time, when irony stroke down on us. Back then, Emperor Yoshiro took it upon himself to announce to the world about his plans. The divine destiny. How fitting that this time, the same happened in reverse. Yuri. That was his name. A Russian psychic, who had salvaged the remaining Soviet equipment in the 16 years since and build a secret army to attack us. Worse, he had Yuriko, the commando of the Empire in World War 3, on his side. Not surprisingly, she was his daughter and he actually told her to press the button for the attack. So it came to the last battle. Yuri's unique army of fucked up mutants and mind-controlles slaves attempted to strike at the heart of Japan, the very Imperial palace. He even presented his own brand of superweapon, a mind control device that can also rupture steel in seconds. I never thought I would have to fight that way, but considering what other shit I went through I simply stopped caring about. Got my guys, got my army and got to work. In the end, we won once more. Time for a victory parade or something. Yuri was captured alive and, having decoded and disabled his tech, at least allowed a proper death. Mad as he was, he denied, so his death was neither proper nor respectable. Did involve a lot of blood. As for Yuriko, she had to be killed as well, being a traitor and all. After that, the damage to us was rebuilt over time. I didn't settle down but started my search for this world's Mikoto. Maybe I'll find her tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe never. I don't know. I only know that: Destiny is crap. We make our own lives and not knowing tomorrow is better than the fear it may bring. Now get lost, I got stuff to do!" End of the hunt "I had a dream, you might say, a revelation of things to come. I know the Lord send us a warning through it. A mechanical horror without compare, numbers as many as the stars, fought inside my mind against our order. With the Lord's blessing we won, but we won bitterly. I am not absolutely able to say it will really happen sometime in the future or if it will indeed always remain a vision. But it felt real and I am convinced we must prepare. They will come and they will be prepared as well." :-Maria, Lady of the Talon, about a prophetic dream so real, she cannot define it absolutely as merely a vision The campaign for the Order of the Talon is a unique one. Unlike the other campaigns which to some degree or another have exclusive moments and outcomes, the Talon campaign is a precursor to all of them. 報復 (Revenge) Will blind rage lead you anywhere but destruction? The Atomic Kingdom of China learned this the hard way. In 1968 a massive meteor hit the Chinese mainland. Two factions used its unnatural components to build mighty weapons and destroyed each other in the process. A third faction, the Atomic Kingdom, took the weapons from both and in its rage swore revenge against the world. It seemed easy enough. Subdue the other powers. Steal what you need from the Allied Nations, the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun. So the Atomic Kingdom got to work. In its first months, it hunted and destroyed the remaining members of Red and Blue Chinese, the ones responsible for their homeland's demise. Second it swept across the borders. Two armies supported by the Starfleet went out north and east, respectively. The Soviet Union was attacked in Siberia, and a campaign of events in its Asian parts led to the capture and decoding of Tesla technology. The Atomic Kingdom proceeded to march right to Moscow and use its nuclear bombs to turn it into a dust-filled set of craters. The Empire of the Rising Sun did not fare better. After their Nanotechnology revealed its secrets, the Kingdom had no more use for the islands of Japan and nuked it from orbit. When the Eurasian forces reached Europe proper by navy, by plane and also on the land way, the Kingdom was most interested in Allied Cryotechnology. Anything else that was deemed unusable was simply ignored and the victors bombed their enemies down before leaving. So it was repeated everywhere. The Allied Nations, the Soviet Union, the Empire, Syndicate, you name it, they fought it and reduced it to dust. Their goal though? They wanted to leave the planet. Before anyone else, they had found a habitable planet outside the Solar System, 19 lightyears away. It was promised that once they can put all nobles into safe cryogenic sleep, they will take to the stars. That was the reason behind it all. To reach to the stars and find a new home. In the ending days of the Fourth World War, the Earth was no longer green and blue. Yet the Atomic Kingdom was almost successful. Almost. As it turned out, The Viceroy had different plans. Rather than do something about the situation, he proclaimed it was all going according to his will. It was simple too: he hated humanity. The armies he send out to take of everything were easily beaten by the now experienced forces, which was when his dark secret was lifted. The Viceroy is a machine. Specifically, as he so boldly stated, two great AIs merged into one, more insane than either. But that insanity had its price and he was disposed off soon enough. Back to the plans, right? When irony threw a fit and decided otherwise, the Atomic Chinese doomed themselves. They had built interstellar spacecraft. They had the chambers ready and most nobles were already aboard. The clones though? They were supposed to stay behind and operate a light beacon that will lead the way to the new planet and that was their downfall. As much as the Atomic Kingdom appeared alien to the other factions, even more alien was the enemy they awakened. Unbeknownst to everyone, a fleet of starships build by a race named the Scrin lured just outside the Solar System. It circled around the sun in an impossibly wide orbit and waited for a signal. The signal was found. The Scrin mobilized their forces and headed out to find the reason for the disturbance. It was the very light the Atomic Kingdom send out to lead the way. The Scrin made short work of the ships just leaving Mother Earth, then landed and took care of the rest. The leaderless army had no choice but to defend themselves but in the end was pointless. Thus it came that the Scrin destroyed the Atomic Kingdom, with only few splinter cells still remaining, until they will be found and eradicated by the alien menace. So ends the tale of a kingdom. Is it the end for humanity though? Only time will tell. Ancient Edicts VS the future itself "If the Board of Classics wants it, it will be done. No exceptions. If it works out for the Mediterranean Syndicate, do it. The Syndicate campaign is filled with things that appear unlike what they are. At first it is mainly about a gang war against the Yakuza. But midway something happens and you get the feeling it is all wrong. But you continue to find out what. The name ''"[[Syndicate_Chain_of_Command#Seats_on_the_Board_of_Classics|''Board of Classics]]"'' is more literal than you might think. Do you think they are all old men and women in suits, controlling things from the shadows? That's right. It's just their age that will put you off.'' The BoC consists exclusively of immortals. They are old kings and queens from ancient civilizations. Xerxes, Alexander the Great, Gilgamesh, Cleopatra. Of course, Romulus as well. That's no misnomer, he is the fabled co-fouder of Rome. Suffice to say, they all have a goal. They want to find the man named Kane and torture and destroy him. It was him who made them immortal and then left their civilizations to crumble by neglect or outright malice, just because he saw no more use to them. Actually, the Board of Classics has no care for the Syndicate at all. It is simply their way to power, to lure out Kane. So far they were not successful, but they will continue. Being immortal gives you a lot of free time. Oh, and you? Did you never wonder why the Syndicate has such unbelievable technology? The claim of being in 1984 is a literal one too. They stole it. All of it. Now using it for their own benefits. Oh yeah, about this conversation. You wanted answers, you got answers. I'm afraid you will take these secrets to your grave though. Sorry about that, no hard feelings. Byebye!" *transmission terminated* "NEWSFLASH, in yet another case possibly relating to the Mediterranean Syndicate was a dead body found, turned to charcoal to be unrecognisable. The police have started an investigation but so far, no..."